


《小钢管》

by elfvv



Category: D - Fandom
Genre: F, F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfvv/pseuds/elfvv





	《小钢管》

**Author's Note:**

  * For [d](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=d).



看了演唱会录的视频，哥哥弟弟们都取笑李东海现在的腰是越来越软，越来越会扭了，挤眉弄眼问他是不是李赫宰训练地好  
李东海羞了个大红脸，哪里是李赫宰训练他了嘛，明明是他自己努力练习了来着。  
但是他又不好意思告诉别人自己偷偷练习了钢管舞......  
李赫宰和李东海平时没事就喜欢在网上刷舞蹈视频，那天偶然一起看到了一个俄罗斯美女跳钢管舞，李赫宰发自肺腑地嘀咕了一句“跳的真挺好。”  
李东海就记住了，吃醋了，胜负心被激起来了，他觉得他能跳的比那个女的还好。钢管舞算什么，没有我不能跳的舞！  
所以他背着李赫宰偷偷练习，连舞蹈老师都不敢找，只能自己练。越练越兴奋，有时候看着镜子，他自己都觉得好他妈性感一男的！  
李东海越练越起劲，有时候忍不住就想快点给李赫宰展示，但是没做好最充足的准备李东海是不会前功尽弃的，他一定要一下击中李赫宰！让李赫宰以后只喜欢自己跳的舞！  
但是李东海又经常按捺不住自己，跳钢管舞跳习惯了，时不时就下意识地对着李赫宰扭一下腰，或者不经意递过去一个撩拨的表情，常常把李赫宰勾地莫名其妙又血脉喷张。  
李赫宰也发现了，最近李东海不对劲。  
以前可是一只纯情呆萌的小老虎啊，甜甜的笑着，李赫宰一逗就害羞地想躲，逗太狠了就一口咬过来。  
现在怎么突然变成了......一只小野猫？  
李赫宰也发现了，现在李东海是真的很会扭。腰软的不像话！在台上跳舞的时候李赫宰都不敢看李东海，稍微看一眼，下身就容易立管子。  
但是最近一直在巡演，李赫宰每次都咬咬牙，对着自己亲兄弟苦口婆心地劝说“再忍忍，再忍忍。”

但是让李赫宰措手不及的是，结束新加坡演出，李东海居然拒绝和自己一起度假，支支吾吾说自己太累了，想回国休息。  
李赫宰想着李东海不在，自己还度什么假，一起在家里腻腻歪歪也挺好。但是李东海又不许李赫宰回国，甚至还怂恿公公婆婆还有大姑姐来和李赫宰一起度假，非得让李赫宰在外面多呆几天。  
李赫宰看出来了，小孩儿这是想给自己准备惊喜呢！  
李东海临走前，李赫宰咬着他耳朵，低声笑着说：“宝贝加油，我很期待哦。”  
李东海身子抖了一下，不知道是被李赫宰喷在耳边的热气撩到了，还是惊讶自己的小秘密被李赫宰提前知晓，只能羞红了脸小声嘟囔“知道了。”就赶紧带着行李跑了。

既然都被李赫宰猜到了，李东海当然要准备地更加丰盛一点，虽然李东海觉得自己是一个胜负欲很低的男人=-=  
李东海让经纪人在练习室装了根钢管，撒谎说是想准备下次的舞台表演，其实是为了满足自己淫荡的私欲！

李东海在家等了好几天，所有的准备工作都做好了，越来越迫不及待。但是李赫宰打定主意要多憋他几天，在外面度假不回来，发了ins看起来玩得很开心。  
李东海自己一个人在家呆的憋屈，没忍住发了条酸酸的评论“你真是一个人也能玩得很好呢，真是佩服你的体力啊。”  
李赫宰人在新加坡，看到李东海的评论，对着手机傻乎乎地笑，赶紧去私聊大宝贝。  
“想我啦？”  
“嗯哼”  
“给我的惊喜准备好了？”  
“嗯哼”  
“kkkkk 但是我还得过几天才能回去，谁让你把我爸妈还有我姐都怂恿来了。”  
李东海发过来一个委屈大哭的表情。  
李赫宰也不管什么国际长途，一通电话赶紧打过去哄孩子，保证一定会早点回去。

李赫宰专门挑的晚上的航班，天黑好办事儿，刚下飞机，打开手机就收到了李东海的信息“练习室。”  
虽然有点摸不到头脑，但是李赫宰来不及回家，带着行李就火急火燎跑去公司。  
晚上公司静悄悄的，工作人员已经下班，还剩个别艺人和练习生。李赫宰直奔练习室。  
意外地，练习室漆黑一片，不确定里面有没有人。但是李赫宰直觉李东海在里面。  
李赫宰随手关上门，落锁。伸手打开灯的开关。  
练习室一下子亮了起来，房间中央明晃晃立着一根钢管，李东海扶着钢管站在一旁。  
眼前的场景让李赫宰呆愣在原地。  
李东海上半身松松垮垮穿着一件半透明的衬衫，隐隐约约透露出里面的光景。  
李赫宰睁大了眼睛李东海下半身只穿了一条内裤！内裤仅仅包裹着跨前的凸起，李东海双腿交叉并拢，阴茎更加明显的顶起了内裤薄薄的布料  
片刻的呆愣过后，李赫宰适应了眼前的情形。  
李东海贴心地在钢管不远处还放了一把椅子，决对是最佳观看位置。  
李赫宰心领神会地走过去坐在椅子上，翘起二郎腿，眼睛闪光带着笑意，嘴角挂着玩味，仿佛是来逛窑子的看客，让李东海瞬间羞红了脸，他仿佛是色情酒吧里的脱衣舞男。  
李赫宰挑眉，示意李东海可以开始了。

好的音乐有感染人心的效果，缠绵性感的背景乐和着李赫宰咚咚咚的心跳，达到了致命的催情。  
看得出来李东海练习了很久，跳舞的人换做是别人，李赫宰还能从专业舞者的角度感叹钢管舞力与美的结合。  
但是跳舞的人是李东海，李赫宰只能看到李东海不停扭动的腰肢和上下摆动的屁股。衬衫只系了两个扣子，身体不断贴着钢管摩擦。夸张性感的动作，衬衫的扣子自动开了，衣衫大敞着露出精致的肌肉。衬衫仿佛风中破碎的树叶飘着，精瘦的腰肢极富韵律地摆弄着，力量感十足，又极其撩人性感。赤裸着下半身，两条腿弯曲再伸直，深蹲顶跨舞出了突破禁忌、下限全无的狂野。  
李赫宰像一头瞄准猎物的猛兽，极力按捺自己扑上去捕杀的欲望，他巴不得立刻把李东海压在身下狠狠蹂躏，漆黑色的瞳孔透着异样的光芒。  
随着李东海身体的扭动，一个wave从胸扭到腹胯，最后一个顶跨简直要撞飞李赫宰所有的理智。  
李东海很懂得如何施展自己的魅力，双手缠在钢管上把身体托起，双腿朝着李赫宰张开，紧身的三角内裤被撑平，裤边露出黑色的毛发，阴茎不再害羞地隐藏。  
李赫宰双唇紧抿压抑自己的欲望，表情变得严肃，眼睛发出幽暗的光。李赫宰心里燃气一团烈火，恨不得把李东海从管子上揪下来，狠狠扭缠啃咬，把李东海的头摁在自己下身，让他的小嘴被自己滚烫的管子狠狠贯穿。  
李东海很享受看到李赫宰克制的样子，这让他很有成就感，只想再接再厉。  
曲伸、摆振、扭腰、顶跨......从骨子里散发出的性感和狂野引爆了李赫宰胸口的狂热。

突然李东海从钢管上下来，走向李赫宰。  
李东海不含糊地抬腿跨坐在李赫宰的大腿上，俯身，吻从额头落下，伸出舌尖，像猫咪一样顺着李赫宰的鼻梁舔下来。  
舌尖舔过李赫宰的嘴唇打转，最后双唇紧紧贴合，灵巧的舌头滑进李赫宰的口腔用力吮吸。  
平时的这个时候李赫宰一定会扣住他的脑袋多活主动权，但是这个却没有任何回应。  
李东海抬起头委屈疑惑地看着李赫宰。  
李赫宰瞳孔幽暗，看着面色潮红，胸膛急促起伏的李东海，淡淡吐出两个字“继续。”  
李东海不满地撅起嘴巴，从鼻子里“哼”了一声，极了性感的猫咪。  
随即双手环住李赫宰的脖子，再次俯身含住李赫宰的嘴唇，舌尖轻轻舔舐，撅起嘴唇吻过李赫宰的侧脸，下颚线，舌尖在耳孔打转，故意喷出湿热的空气，含住李赫宰的耳垂轻轻啃咬。  
一边哼哼唧唧地不停叫着“赫宰....赫宰....”  
李赫宰双手穿进衬衫，抚摸着李东海的后背，轻轻揉捏紧实的肌肉。顺着肌肉纹理滑倒腰腹，向上揪住李东海胸前凸起的肉粒。  
李东海吓得惊叫一声，仿佛受惊的猫咪，不满地看了一眼吓坏他的主人。  
李赫宰笑了，故意顶顶跨，让李东海感受到屁股下面坐着的硬棒。  
李东海懂事地继续刚才的工作，解开李赫宰衬衫的扣子，俯下头亲吻李赫宰的前胸，舌头滑过，留下一道道晶莹剔透的水印。  
李东海迫不及待地解开李赫宰裤子的腰带，向里摸。男人成熟的性器早就像烙铁一般炽热坚硬，直直地竖起一根管子。  
李赫宰配合地微微抬起屁股，让李东海帮他脱裤子，阴茎一下子弹跳出来。  
李东海咽咽吐沫，双腿跪在地上，抬头楚楚可怜地看向李赫宰。晶亮的大眼睛仿佛闪着琥珀色的光，一瞬间李赫宰真的以为李东海猫精转世。  
李东海没有站起身，就这样趴跪着，爬了两下去拿放在一边的润滑液和安全套，献宝一样的呈给李赫宰。  
李赫宰轻笑出声，他简直爱惨了懂事听话的小猫咪。  
李赫宰拍拍李东海的屁股，得到命令的李东海立刻转身，保持趴跪的姿势，上半身紧紧趴在地板上，屁股对着李赫宰高高地抬起。  
内裤早就被李赫宰扒下来，粉嫩的小穴赤裸裸暴露在空气里，一缩一缩发出邀请。  
李东海突然惊恐地发现自己现在正对着练习室的大镜子，他看到自己高高翘起的屁股，还和镜子里的李赫宰对视。  
李东海害羞地想换个角度，但是李赫宰眼疾手快，双手禁锢住李东海的腰肢不让他扭动。俯身覆盖住李东海的身体，李东海的耳朵被人含住，喷洒着热气，“听话。”  
李东海听话地不再乱动。  
李赫宰把润滑液抹在手上，手指在穴口打转，周围的褶皱都涂满润滑以后，李赫宰才缓慢插入食指，仅抽插了两下就立刻伸进两根手指，感觉到稍稍的阻力。  
“嗯......”异物入侵的感觉很不好受，李东海不舒服地扭动。  
李赫宰眼色腥红，脑子突然浮现刚才钢管旁边李东海扭腰摆臀。  
“小骚货。”  
一直尽力配合，假装乖巧的李东海一下子来了火气。“滚！谁是骚货了！”  
李赫宰不说话，只是加重了手指的力道，粗粝的手指发狠在柔嫩的小穴里抽插，搜刮小穴肉壁，然后狠狠撞向凸起的一点。  
李东海瞬间把刚才的狡辩忘在一旁，取而代之的是绷不住甩出的呻吟声，声声撩人心尖。  
“宝贝，叫一声。”  
“唔...啊？”  
“你说喵。”  
“喵呜....啊？滚....”  
李赫宰今天一定要满足自己的愿望，和猫精酣畅淋漓地来一发。

李东海趴着不舒服，整张脸都贴地上了，摩擦得很疼，想用手臂支起身体却使不上力气。头歪着努力向后看李赫宰，眼泪汪汪。  
李赫宰一个用力扑过去把李东海翻了个面，压在身下。  
屁股里的手指离开了，小穴突然发起一阵空虚。  
刚才充实的感觉让李东海昏了头，现在空虚难耐，屁股痒痒的只想让李赫宰狠狠填满自己的小穴。  
李赫宰直接把李东海两条手臂压过头顶，避免他乱动，直接扯掉李东海的衬衫，把李东海的双手捆绑在钢管上，让李东海动弹不得。  
然后头一低，舌尖扫过凸起的喉结，往李东海的胸口滑动，距离乳头越近，李东海的肌肉绷得越紧，腰扭得越厉害。  
李赫宰在李东海滑腻富有弹性的胸肌上轻轻啃咬，不时用舌尖舔舐乳沟，清晰地看到李东海的乳头涨起，变成坚硬的肉粒。  
李赫宰对准李东海淡红色的乳头狠狠地啃咬撕扯。  
“啊！啊！”李东海的乳头极其敏感，电流仿佛在胸口汇聚，急速流窜全身各处，让他整个身体止不住地震颤抖动。  
“要喊喵。”  
“啊！”尖叫已经变了调，空旷的练习室回荡着让人血脉喷张的呻吟声。  
李赫宰用牙齿轻轻扯拽硬硬的乳头，大力吮吸。李东海激动地挺起腰身，两条腿无法自控地夹住李赫宰的腰，臀尖跟着大腿根高频率抖动，淫荡的电波传递到李赫宰的腿上，将李赫宰胯下的居屋刺激得激昂暴起。  
李东海侧头将滚烫扭曲的脸贴在被禁锢压制的手臂上，脖颈勾勒出性感的曲线。  
李东海的哭腔越来越浓，李赫宰玩弄乳头的手一路向下，用粗糙的掌心和手指揉搓李东海光滑的大腿根，伸手弹了一下李东海颤抖的阴茎。  
“宝贝，喵一声。”  
李东海的眼睛里充满雾气，不解地看着李赫宰。  
“不喵不给吃哦，记住，只能喊喵。”  
李赫宰让李东海曲起大腿，得到信号的李东海努力挺腰，把自己的阴茎和小穴往李赫宰嘴边送。  
刚刚已经被操干过的小穴敞开着，周围一片濡湿，润滑液缓慢从穴口滴落。  
阴茎笔直硬挺，涨到了无可奈何的地步，李东海忍耐地很辛苦，即将失去理智。  
“宝贝想要吗？”  
“想！”  
突然李赫宰的大手狠狠打在李东海的屁股上，发出“啪”的清脆响声。  
“说过只能喵哦，宝贝不听话。”李赫宰伸手握住李东海的阴茎，只是稍微撸动了一下就离开，给了李东海一点甜头又瞬间抽空，让李东海的欲望更加难耐。“这是惩罚。”  
失去理智的李东海只能听话地“喵，喵，赫宰~”  
李赫宰轻笑出声：“真是一只发骚的小猫咪。”  
李赫宰安慰性地在李东海嘴唇亲吻舔舐，然后一个用力挺入李东海的肉穴。  
“啊...唔...”破碎的呻吟声从交合的双唇缝隙里泄出来。突然一下后庭被充满，李东海满足地哼叫，像极了偷腥吃的小猫。  
随着李东海的呻吟扭动，李赫宰的肉棒已经滚烫如烙铁，他将李东海的腰往上提了提，大手扣住李东海的屁股，就狠狠操干，肉体有节奏地撞击发出大声的“啪啪啪啪”  
李赫宰的手仍残留着润滑液，湿滑的大手在李东海屁股上揉搓，勾勒着浑圆的线条，抓捏摩擦着柔软的细肉，但就是不去触碰李东海吐着口水的小兄弟。  
李东海的小穴被填的满满，但是前面的阴茎却肿胀地无处宣泄。他想伸手去摸一摸，但是双手被李赫宰绑在钢管上动弹不得。  
“赫宰....摸摸它好不好....”  
“嗯？”  
“喵呜......”懂了规矩的李东海只好委曲求全。  
李赫宰奖励性地捏了捏李东海的屁股，然后一手托着李东海的臀，另一只手握住李东海的阴茎撸动。  
“啊！”李东海最敏感的部位被李赫宰拿捏住，所有的电流汇聚在小腹，李东海的腰肢一下子软了，没有力气支撑，瘫软下去。李赫宰的肉棒也从小穴里滑出来，李东海整个人瘫软在地板上。  
李赫宰解开了李东海的双手，然后坐回椅子上，冲李东海勾勾手指。“坐上来。”  
既然腰那么会扭，当然要多扭几下。  
李东海缓慢地从地上爬起来，双腿颤颤巍巍地走过去胯坐在李赫宰腿上，扶着李赫宰的肉棒送进自己的小穴，慢慢插到最深处。  
李赫宰拍打着李东海的屁股，“扭起来。”  
得到命令的李东海奋力扭动自己的腰肢，双手抱住李赫宰的肩膀，努力地上下颤动，让李赫宰的肉棒狠狠贯穿自己。  
“喜欢跳钢管舞吗？说喵。”  
“喵。”  
“那喜欢哥哥的管子吗？”  
“喵。”李东海疯狂地点头。  
李赫宰的身体向上一耸，将李东海整个人抱起。李东海四肢缠在李赫宰身上。李赫宰抱着李东海走到墙角，把李东海这个人抵在墙上，让李东海一条腿蹬地，另一条腿挂在自己肩膀上。对准李东海的小穴狠狠插入。  
李赫宰一手揽住李东海的腰，一手握住李东海颤抖的阴茎。  
李东海的腰软会扭，李赫宰的腰却有力地能撞死一头牛。  
李东海的腰简直要被撞断了，最要命的不是力度大，而是频率的生猛。  
一波接着一波，李东海全无喘息的机会，只能感觉屁股里面粗壮的肉棒又大了一圈，抽插的速度又快了一倍。  
恍惚中李东海看到了立在中央的钢管，脑海中出现那根钢管狠狠贯穿自己的画面，吓得一下子射了出来。  
“啊！！！！”李东海的身体止不住地颤抖，但是身后的撞击却依旧猛烈，没有丝毫疲软的趋势。  
李东海抓住李赫宰的手臂，拼命喘着粗气，李赫宰却丝毫不想放过他。手上撸动的速度也不曾放慢，刚刚高潮的阴茎又被强行勃起。  
一遍又一遍，李东海几近崩溃。  
李赫宰用力掰过来李东海的头和他接吻，唾液激烈地交换，顺着嘴角流下来。  
在李东海疯狂地挣扎吼叫中，啃咬着他的肩头，脖颈，面颊，粗重的声音从胸腔内部迸发而出。  
“别插了，要被捅坏了，赫宰，呜呜....”李东海的眼泪都被逼出来了，呻吟声带着重重的哭腔，他的阴茎酥酥麻麻地，一次次被迫勃起快要被玩坏了。小穴被一刻不停地狠狠抽插，内壁仿佛快要摩擦起火了。  
李赫宰的肉棒一下下顶到小穴的最深处，高潮的那个点被李赫宰狠狠挤压。  
李东海痉挛哭叫，面孔扭曲，额头布满细细的汗珠，眼角水雾弥漫，屁股不住地抖动，逼得李东海不停抓挠李赫宰禁锢他的手臂，狠狠撕扯啃咬李赫宰的乳头。  
“啊，啊，赫宰，啊”李东海扬起脖颈呻吟呼叫。

激射而出的一刹那，李赫宰差点儿将李东海整个人揉碎了，因为李东海趴在李赫宰的耳边，伸出小舌尖舔了一下李赫宰的耳孔，轻轻地，“喵呜。”


End file.
